


Dances with Elves

by LobsterMobster



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Because that season 3 trailer though, Butterflies, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, My First AO3 Post, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobsterMobster/pseuds/LobsterMobster
Summary: Fresh from their encounter with Sol Regem, Rayla and Callum perform a spell to help take his 'Elf Callum' disguise to the next level (In other words, two nerds in love dance in a magical forest).
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Dances with Elves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 but after that season 3 trailer, I've had a million little oneshots dancing around in my head and I just had to get them out there. Appreciate you taking the time to read <3

It took Rayla a lot longer than she expected to remember all the runes for the spell. They definitely weren’t as neat as when Runaan had demonstrated them to her years ago, but they would have to do.  
“I really think Elf Callum is a perfect disguise on its own,” Callum said from outside her circle of runes as he straightened the band holding the sticks to the side of his head. “Why do we need more protection?”  
Rayla snorted and rolled her eyes.  
“Because Elf Callum looks ridiculous and he’s gonna get us killed,” she said as she stood up to inspect her work. “Besides, I thought you liked seeing new magic.”  
Callum smiled at that and looked at her runes inquisitively. “Of course I do,” he said. “I didn’t think you did magic, Rayla.”  
She shrugged. “I don’t know much, and unbelievable as it may sound, it was never my strong suit.”  
“At least you’re daring, right?”  
That made her laugh. “Aye, I’ll always be daring. Now come on, we’re ready to start.”  
Rayla held a hand out to him from inside the circle. He crossed the massive Goliath Tree branch they’d taken up on and slipped his hand into hers.  
She couldn’t help the little ‘bah-dump’ that skipped across her chest. Her mind flashed to the day before when they’d stood before Sol Regem and she’d taken his hand much like this. Their fingers had weaved together and for the first time, Rayla had noticed just how small her hands are compared to Callum’s.  
‘Bah-dump.’  
Nope. Now was not the time for that.  
She swallowed hard and pulled Callum into the circle, promptly ignoring the warmth she could feel blooming in her cheeks.  
“OK then, we stand here in the middle,” she said, dropping Callum’s hand and grabbing him by the shoulders to position him to her liking. He shuffled around as she pulled and pushed him into the perfect spot. All the while, his face betrayed the excitement and eagerness quickly building inside him.  
When she was satisfied, Rayla stood opposite him and took a moment to breathe in deeply and feel the arcanum of the moon wash over her.  
“Just follow my lead OK?” She said.  
Callum beamed at her and nodded.  
Rayla lifted her left arm and extended her open palm in his direction. Without having to be told, Callum’s right hand came forwards and his palm pressed lightly against hers. She offered him a little smile as she took the first step to the left.  
Again, Callum mimicked her and they began to walk in a slow circle in the middle of the runes.  
Under her breath, Rayla whispered the words of the spell: “Bidh solas na gealaich gar dion bho chron.”  
The runes began to glow brightly and Rayla felt the light of the moon come to life within her as well.  
Callum looked positively awestruck. His smile grew even wider as he looked at the glowing symbols. Around them, Zym had begun happily yipping and running around the outside of their circle, as if wanting to be part of their strange dance.  
Callum’s eyes found Rayla’s and the purity of his smile coaxed one from her lips as well.  
‘Bah-dump, bah-dump.’  
The magic began to emerge from her, leaving a sense of protection and peace in its wake. It looked like a wave of moonlight emitting from her and slowly making its way forward to engulf Callum as well.  
His expression flickered to show his surprise as the magic spread to him before continuing to grow and form a dome around all three of them.  
In the middle of it all, Rayla and Callum continued to spin, eyes now turned upward to watch the shimmering, artificial moonlight that had created a veil between them and the already magical landscape.  
It truly was beautiful, Rayla thought. Then her eyes involuntarily slipped back to look at Callum.  
‘Bah-dump, bah-dump.’  
She was being ridiculous and she knew it, but she also couldn’t help it. This strange, stupid human who she’d almost killed when they met three weeks ago had quickly come to mean more to her than she ever could have imagine. He was brave, he was loyal, he was sweet and silly and was somehow turning out to be a talented mage.  
He was the reason she felt like she always had moon moths in her stomach and it was starting to get really annoying.  
Rayla focused back on the task at hand and once again whispered the words of the spell.  
“Bidh solas na gealaich gar dich bho chron.”  
The bubble of magic then began quickly shrinking back down. But instead of returning to Rayla, it centered around Callum, moulding itself around him like a shimmering second skin.  
Rayla removed her hand from his and stopped spinning. She’d almost expected Callum to be frightened at this part of the spell. To her surprise, when he looked at her, she only saw the same wonder that had been in his eyes all along. But there was something else.  
The moon moths gave another turn in her gut at the sight of the full and unwavering trust that was in Callums eyes.  
‘Bah-dump.’  
Yeah, this was definitely getting annoying.  
With a flash of white light, the spell was complete and the Callum standing before her was no longer the human prince she knew. Instead, she saw a skywing elf.  
His skin had taken on an ashen tone with white ceremonial markings surrounding his eyes in a diamond pattern. Horns sprouted from his hair — which had darkened to black — and curved backward, much like her own. His eyes remained unchanged, their leafy green sparkling even brighter now.  
“Wow,” Callum said breathlessly as he examined his fingers.  
His hands found their way to his head where he felt the illusory horns, then drifted down where he felt the now pointed tips of his ears.  
“This is amazing!” He said taking both of Rayla’s hands in his and squeezing tightly. He pulled her into another little twirl around the circle. “I love magic!”  
Rayla chuckled as he practically yelled his excitement to the sky above, pulling her along in another verse of their little dance. This time, she followed his lead, spinning around with much more abandon.  
For a moment, Rayla felt the pull to say those words again — the same words that had almost escaped when Callum had been crying out and suffering under the pull of dark magic before they’d crossed the border.  
Right now, as she danced with the human prince who was now disguised as an elf with the future king of the dragons scampering around them, Rayla wanted badly to say the words that she knew would change everything.  
But that was exactly why she couldn’t. Those words would change everything and their mission to get Zym home was too important to jeopardize.  
So she would hold her tongue. However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy dancing in the forest with her human with their baby dragon at their feet.  
She squeezed his hands a little tighter, spun them around a little faster and listened as the sound of their laughter echoed away into the trees.


End file.
